


Love Story between Taehyung & Jungkook

by galaxics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxics/pseuds/galaxics
Summary: Taehyung tidak tau kalau ia teramat sangat menyukai adik kelasnya yang bersenyum manis, pemilik kelinci putih gemuk bernama Googie.“Oh, iya! Aku sering melihat kak Taehyung bermain karambol, kalau aku tidak salah, mainan muggle, di common room.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Love Story between Taehyung & Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, semuanya!  
> Sebelum mulai membaca, aku mau memberitahu beberapa hal bahwa aku terinspirasi dari Novel JK. Rowling, Harry Potter. Ada beberapa part yang aku modifikasi dan aku tambahkan sesuai dengan imajinasiku. Jadi, kalau ada keterangan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang terdapat dalam Harry Potter!Universe mohon dimaklumi.
> 
> Selamat membaca!xoxo

Suara lokomotif tua dengan uap mengepul serta suara hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berdesak-desakan di sekitar peron 9¾ itu tidak membuat seorang wanita paruh baya memelankan langkah kakinya memecah lautan manusia yang menghalangi jalannya menuju gerbong kelima. Suaranya menggema di tengah bisingnya suara lokomotif yang berdengung menandakan besi-besi tua berasap itu siap melanjutkan perjalanan.

“Taehyung, Taehyung!” Ucap wanita itu seraya menenteng sebuah sangkar yang di dalamnya terdapat seekor burung hantu berwarna coklat pekat dengan sedikit corak putih di kedua sayapnya.

“Ibu! Cepat!” Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kaos polo hijau polosnya melambai-lambai ke arah sang wanita tua yang masih berlari menenteng sangkar burung hantu itu.

“Astaga, Taehyung! Sudah tahun kelima masih saja merepotkan ibu! Lain kali ibu tidak mau mengambilkan Perry lagi!” Gerutu sang wanita paruh baya pada si anak laki-laki yang meringis menerima cubitan kecil di pinggangnya.

“Ibu selalu bilang begitu tapi tetap mengambilkan Perry untukku.” Jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar tak berdosa.

“Ibu hanya tidak ingin kamu kesepian!” Sang ibu menyerahkan sangkar burung hantu tersebut lalu mengecup singkat pipi anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Taehyung itu, “sudah, sana masuk! Cari tempat duduk yang nyaman! Beli cemilan jika lapar. Tongkatmu tidak ketinggalan, ‘kan?” Taehyung menggeleng, mengambil sebatang tongkat kayu dengan pegangan tangan sedikit bengkok dan ujung tongkat yang tumpul.

“Hati-hati!” Taehyung mengangguk, “ibu juga pulangnya hati-hati!”

Setelahnya, Taehyung berjalan menyusuri gerbong kelima lokomotif tua itu yang mulai berjalan, meninggalkan peron dan lautan manusia yang melambai di belakang sana. Taehyung berjalan sambil sesekali kepalanya melongok ke dalam bilik, ada sebuah kursi kosong di bilik ketiga, di sana ada Namjoon, prefek asramanya, Gryffindor, yang langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung yang disambut anggukan gembira olehnya.

“Perry hampir ketinggalan lagi, ya?” Tanya Irene kapten  _ Quidditch _ asrama mereka yang melihat sangkar burung ada di tangan kanan Taehyung. Ia selalu mengagumi bagaimana sosok Irene yang sangat cantik saat sedang bermain  _ quidditch _ , apalagi posisinya sebagai  _ chaser _ , sangat lihai menangkap dan melempar bola. Taehyung yang berposisi sebagai  _ seeker _ kadang suka mencuri pandang pada Irene yang terlihat sangat keren saat golden snitch belum ia temukan.

“Ya, begitulah.” Taehyung meletakkan Perry, burung hantunya, di bagasi bagian atas tempat duduknya, bersama hewan peliharaan lain milik teman satu biliknya sekarang.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Joon, sudah dapat kabar tentang Turnamen Triwizard?” Tanya Jaebum prefek asrama Ravenclaw yang baru saja menutup bukunya, yang Taehyung lihat dari judulnya merupakan buku Ramalan.

“Sebelum libur natal kemarin, aku sempat bertemu dengan profesor Bang, tapi beliau tidak membahas apapun tentang Triwizard. Sepertinya akan absen.” Taehyung tertarik dengan obrolan para kakak tingkatnya ini.

“Memang alasannya apa, kak?” Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

“Sepertinya tentang kejadian di Jepang,” Irene memulai sambil menatap Taehyung serius, “kamu ingat tahun pertama kamu masuk?” Taehyung mengangguk. Tentu saja ingat, itu empat tahun lalu, pertama kali ia melihat turnamen Triwizard secara langsung di Jepang bersama murid Hogwarts lainnya yang terpilih memenuhi undangan dari sekolah sihir Jepang, Mahoutokoro. Dan Taehyung merasa sangat bahagia menjadi siswa tahun pertama yang beruntung pada saat itu karena kelihaiannya saat sedang mengendarai sapu terbang, ia memang sudah sejak lama digadang-gadang akan menjadi  _ seeker  _ penerus Hyukjae yang ditunjuk langsung oleh kepala asrama mereka, profesor August yang seorang ahli dalam sapu terbang.

“Ada siswa dari Castelobruxo yang tercabik oleh makhluk ajaib lokal sekolah Mahoutokoro. Baru pertempuran pertama, tapi sudah ada yang terbunuh, jadi, ya, kementerian sihir Jepang langsung menghentikan turnamen itu.” Irene melirik Namjoon yang duduk di samping Taehyung seolah meminta bantuan untuk menceritakan hal lain.

“Itulah kenapa Tae, orang tua-orang tua penyihir Asia banyak sekali yang memilih untuk menolak undangan dari sekolah Mahoutokoro. Makanya, sekolah seperti Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons dan sekolah sihir lain yang ada di Eropa tiap tahunnya banyak menerima murid Asia seperti kita-kita ini.” Taehyung mengangguk-angguk.

Tapi, ia dan ibunya ‘kan memang sudah hidup di London sejak lama, ia bahkan tidak bisa berbahasa Korea sekalipun namanya masih kental Korea sekali, namun saat berbicara, ia seorang  _ british native speaker _ . Berbeda dengan Irene, Jaebum dan Namjoon, mereka orang asli Korea yang memang didaftarkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka untuk belajar ke Hogwarts.

“Melihat bagaimana profesor Bang bersikap saat kejadian empat tahun lalu, sih, beliau tidak akan mengijinkan Hogwarts mengikuti turnamen jika bukan di sini, di kandang sendiri yang beliau sudah hapal sekali medannya juga beliau lebih berkuasa pada sekitar.” Ucap Jaebum yang langsung diangguki oleh ketiganya.

“Aku berharap, sih, tahun depan ada, agar aku bisa ikut.” Ucap Taehyung lugas yang langsung membuahkan tawa renyah di bilik mereka.

Saat sedang asik tertawa, sebuah ketukan di kaca pintu menginterupsi mereka dan Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak tercekat dan memerah di saat yang bersamaan.

Jeon Jungkook, seorang murid tahun keempat, berdiri dengan lucunya di depan pintu biliknya sambil menggendong seekor kelinci putih bertelinga panjang nun lebar menjuntai ke bawah.

“Permisi, kak. Aku boleh gabung, ngga? Aku ngga dapet tempat duduk, nih.” Tanyanya kasual yang langsung membuat Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya, mempersilakan tubuh ramping Jungkook masuk lalu duduk di samping Taehyung dengan manisnya.

Taehyung melotot pada Namjoon, prefek sialannya ini tau kalau ia naksir si manis Jeon makanya ia sengaja melipir agar si Jeon ini bisa duduk disebelahnya.

“Halo, Googie, sudah makan?” Irene langsung membuka topik santai agar atmosfir canggung cepat menghilang dari bilik mereka, padahal yang canggung hanya Taehyung tapi satu bilik harus merasakannya.

Jungkook, dengan sangat lucunya, mengangkat kelinci putih itu, menggerak-gerakan kaki depannya, seolah si kelincilah yang menanggapi pertanyaan Irene, ya, walaupun memang pertanyaan itu untuk sang kelinci, Googie itu nama kelinci putih itu.

“Sudah, kak! Googie sudah sangat kenyang. Sekarang Googie mengantuk.”  _ Tolong _ . Tolong Taehyung, ia sangat gemas pada Jungkook yang sedang mengusap-usap kepala kelinci gembulnya dengan sayang.

“Jung, kamu kenal Taehyung?” Namjoon bertanya pada Jungkook secara tiba-tiba yang masih asik bermain dengan kelincinya yang terlihat pasrah karena kekenyangan.

“Oh, iya! Aku sering melihat kak Taehyung bermain karambol, kalau aku tidak salah, mainan muggle, di  _ common room _ .” Dan Taehyung tersedak oleh liurnya.

Padahal, Taehyung itu bermain karambol dengan teman-temannya saat yang lain sudah tidur, alias menjelang tengah malam dengan memberi sedikit sogokan pada Namjoon berupa kabar terbaru Seokjin yang kebetulan sekamar dengan kak Jaehwan.  _ For your information, _ Namjoon dan Seokjin itu pacaran, istilahnya  _ power couple _ nya Gryffindor.

“Berarti kamu malam-malam suka keluar kamar, ya?” Tanya Taehyung yang akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian detik terbatuk aneh seperti kakek-kakek tua.

“Hmm, aku kadang haus atau malah lapar, jadi, ya, aku turun untuk mengambil satu, dua buah-buahan atau segelas air minum.” Jungkook tersenyum lucu pada Taehyung yang membuatnya lemas seketika.

“Jung, boleh aku gendong Googie?” Tanya Irene yang langsung diangguki oleh Jungkook yang langsung memberikan kelinci gembulannya pada Irene yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

“Ya, ampun. Kapan terakhir kali aku menggendong Googie? Kenapa anak ini makin berat?” Jungkook tertawa, “kak, hati-hati. Kelinci  _ itu _ perasa, lho. Bisa-bisa tangan kakak digigit. Lihat,” Jungkook mengacungkan jari telunjuk kirinya yang dibebat perban kecil.

“Ini hasil gigitan Googie yang dua hari lalu aku katai,” Jungkook menjeda lalu melanjutkan tanpa suara, “gendut.” Tiga orang di hadapannya tertawa melihat Jungkook, anak ini sungguh menghibur, pantas saja kalau banyak yang mau berteman dengannya.

Taehyung justru memejamkan matanya, ia tidak kuat jika harus lama-lama ada disamping Jungkook, ini sungguh tidak sehat untuk dirinya.

“Tae, kamu ngantuk?” Colekan Irene di pahanya membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka mata lagi dan seketika itu juga ia langsung menutup mata, wajahnya memerah, ia kaget. Jungkook sedang menatap lucu ke arahnya dengan bola mata membulat menggemaskan.

“Kak Taehyung ngantuk banget, ya?” Taehyung mendesah mengalah, sekalipun ia mengantuk, ia pasti tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang.

“Engga, Jung.” Jawabnya dengan senyuman terpaksa.

“Oh, iya, Tae. Kamu ‘kan katanya tahun depan kalau Turnamen Triwizard ada mau ikut, memang kamu yakin bisa menang?” Irene membawa kembali topik yang tadi sempat terhenti karena kedatangan si manis Jeon ini.

“Harus yakin, dong, kak. Aku ‘kan anak didikan kak Irene.” Taehyung dengan bangga membusungkan dadanya, memukulnya dengan kuat, membanggakan diri sendiri secara berlebihan, ia sampai lupa kalau disebelahnya ada Jungkook yang terkikik lucu. Seketika Taehyung malu.

“Kak Taehyung ‘kan  _ seeker  _ andalan Gryffindor jadi, emang harus yakin!” Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya di udara, “aku dukung kak Taehyung!”

Taehyung nyengir kotak, “makasih, Jung.”

“Tapi, lawan kamu nanti Jimin.” Jaebum berujar sambil menggerakan tangannya seperti ular, lambang asrama Slytherin. 

“Tidak masalah, piala api tidak akan salah memilih  _ Hogwarts Pride _ , ‘kan?” Jungkook berujar menggebu-gebu seolah turnamen triwizard akan diadakan esok hari.

“Tahunmu yang kemungkinan akan memasukan namanya ke dalam piala api pastilah Park Jimin, _keeper_ _quidditch_ Slytherin, Joseph Hans si ahli herbologi dari Ravenclaw dan George Forth si ahli mantra dari Hufflepuff.” Taehyung merinding mendengar nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh Jaebum.

Masalahnya, Taehyung di sini hanya memiliki skill kecepatan dan kelincahan saat menaiki sapu. Ia bahkan nol dalam kelas mantra karena ia hanya akan sibuk tidur atau menganga tiap kali profesor McLyan menjelaskan tentang mantra-mantra membingungkan. Jimin sendiri walaupun ia seorang  _ keeper _ tapi ia sangat pintar dalam kelas  _ Defence Against The Dark Arts _ , ia bahkan murid kesayangan profesor Loey dan Taehyung adalah murid yang paling dibenci oleh profesor muda tersebut karena selalu menjawab  _ hah _ ? tiap kali ditanya. 

“Kak Taehyung, aku ingat kakak ahli dalam ramuan.” Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook, setaunya, tidak ada yang tau kalau Taehyung suka sekali ramu-meramu kecuali teman-teman satu angkatannya.

“Tau dari mana?” Tanya Taehyung penasaran, Jungkook tersenyum lucu.

“Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat kak Taehyung dan kak Dean membuat  _ Cure for Boils _ untuk kak James yang timbul bisul dipantatnya malam-malam.” Taehyung menepuk dahinya. Jungkook ini seperti burung hantu, ya, ternyata. Aktifnya saat malam hari.

“ _ Well _ , kalau dalam bahasa  _ muggle _ , katanya James kebanyakan protein.” Jawab Taehyung yang membuahkan tawa dari teman-temannya.

“Kamu terlalu lama tinggal di lingkungan  _ muggle _ makanya bahasa yang kamu gunakan juga keseringan bahasa  _ muggle _ , ya?” Irene menyindir lucu. Bukannya sakit hati, Taehyung malah ikut tertawa.

“Kak Taehyung bukannya juga suka membaca tentang naga-naga?” Lagi-lagi Taehyung dibuat terpana dengan si manis ini. Kok dia bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang hanya segelintir orang yang tau tentang Taehyung?

Jungkook tersenyum, “aku sempat dengar obrolan kakak dengan Brian di  _ Great Hall _ . Kakak sering bertanya pada Brian ‘kan tentang pekerjaan pamannya di Ukraina?” Taehyung terkekeh.

“Ya. Alih-alih menjadi Auror atau pegawai di kementerian sihir, aku lebih ingin mengurus naga di Ukraina. Biar memberiku banyak informasi tentang itu.” Taehyung terpaksa menceritakan apa yang selama ini ia impikan pada orang lain selain ibunya.

“Jadi, kamu tidak akan serius tentang ujian O.W.L nanti?” Tanya Irene iseng.

“Tentu saja serius, kak! Walaupun memang hanya menjaga dan mengurus naga itu tetap di bawah kepemimpinan kementerian sihir, ‘kan? Jadi, aku harus tetap pintar.” Jelas Taehyung dengan gembira, ia senang sekali ada yang mau mendengar tentang cita-citanya terlebih ia tidak mendapati satu olokan dari mereka berempat.

“Brian itu satu-satunya Weasley yang masuk Ravenclaw bukannya?” Tanya Namjoon pada Jaebum yang mengangguki pertanyaannya.

“Iya, aku bahkan sempat kaget karena ia seorang Weasley.” Jaebum tertawa renyah, “katanya, ia memang ingin Gryffindor seperti leluhur dan saudaranya yang lain, tapi ia ingin fokus belajar saja tanpa mengikuti kegiatan apapun, bahkan ia mengikuti ekstrakurikuler paduan suara hanya deni memenuhi kewajiban mengambil satu ekstrakurikuler tapi ia tidak pernah datang.” Jaebum terbahak saat mengingat kejadian Brian yang kucing-kucingan dengan pembina ekstrakurikuler paduan suara yang seorang goblin, profesor Matthew.

“Kamu dapat banyak informasi dari Brian?” Taehyung mengangguk antusias atas pertanyaan Namjoon.

“Bahkan aku sering bertukar pesan dengan paman Weasley dan beliau sering mengirimkan potretnya dengan seekor naga baru yang baru menetas atau baru datang dari negara lain.” Ucap Taehyung gembira, Irene yang  _ notabene _ nya dekat dengan Taehyung, merasa kalau ini adalah topik yang sangat Taehyung suka, pasalnya, walaupun orang-orang tau Taehyung tipe periang dan selalu membuat orang lain tertawa, ia jarang sekali mau berbagi minatnya pada orang lain, ia hanya akan mengikuti arus, membaur bersama yang lain tanpa mau repot-repot menyisipkan sedikit fakta tentang dirinya. Irene tau bahwa Taehyung sebenarnya anak yang pemalu.

“Kak Tae suka naga jenis apa?” Tanya Jungkook yang sepertinya juga ikut merasakan atmosfer bahagia milik Taehyung.

“Aku suka naga jenis Romanian Longhorn,” selanjutnya, obrolan mengalir tanpa mereka sadari, semuanya larut dalam dongen naga yang diceritakan oleh Taehyung. Bahkan Jungkook terlihat sangat antusias. Jaebum pun tak kalah takjub dengan pengetahuan seputar naga yang dimiliki oleh Taehyung.

Adapula sisipan topik lain seputar ujian O.W.L yang akan dihadapi oleh Taehyung akhir semester nanti, atau seputar profesi apa yang akan Namjoon, Irene juga Jaebum ambil setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Namjoon menjawab akan belajar lagi dan mendaftar sebagai guru untuk pelajaran astronomi. Irene sang wanita tangguh ingin memantapkan diri sebagai pemain profesional  _ quidditch _ , sedangkan Jaebum akan bekerja di kementerian seperti ayahnya.

Jungkook yang kagum dengan obrolan kakak tingkatnya merasa ia harus ikut menyuarakan cita-cita yang ingin menjadi Auror setelah lulus nanti, walaupun saat itu masih lama, masih tiga tahun lagi.

“Mau menjadi Auror di London?” Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

“Tidak tau. Ibu, sih, ingin aku pulang ke Korea setelah lulus. Tapi, ayah menahanku untuk tetap di Inggris.” Jungkook menggedikan bahunya.

“Kalau kamu, maunya di mana, Jung?” Irene ikut bertanya penasaran karena jawaban Jungkook tadi belum memuaskan baginya.

“Hm,” Jungkook berkedip lucu sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk ke dagunya, “aku ikut kak Taehyung saja mau ke mana.” Taehyung yang sedang menyimak dengan serius tiba-tiba terbatuk lagi seperti kakek-kakek tua.

“Ke–kenapa aku?” Tanyanya kikuk. Namjoon dan Irene terpingkal kecil sedangkan Jaebum sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya agar tidak menyembur kapan saja.

“ _ Loh _ , aku kira kakak sedang menjabarkan visi misi masa depan kakak bersamaku?” Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, “tidak mungkin dengan kak Irene, kak Namjoon atau kak Jaebum, ‘kan? Mereka sudah punya pacar. Yang jomblo tinggal aku jadi,” sudah. Sudah cukup. Ketiga kakak tingkatnya itu sudah terbahak tak karuan. Bahkan, Googie yang sedang tidur di pangkuan Irene terbangun dengan raut kesalnya.

“Aku akan ikut kemanapun kak Taehyung membawaku. Aku sudah ijin ibu dan ayah.”

“KAPAN?!” Taehyung hampir menjerit, mereka bahkan dari tadi sibuk bercerita ini itu dan Taehyung ingat sekali ini pertama kalinya, catat itu, pertama kalinya, ia menceritakan mimpinya pada orang lain selain ibunya. Lalu, kapan Jungkook meminta ijin pada kedua orang tuanya

“Sudah dari lama,” Jungkook menjawab cuek, “kak Taehyung, sih, lama. Bukannya mencoba dekat-dekat malah suka sekali mengamati dari jauh.” Irene, Namjoon dan Jaebum terpingkal sampai mereka memohon ampun pada Jungkook.

“Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku juga akan mengamati kak Taehyung dari jauh sampai kak Taehyung berani mengajakku menikah.”

.

Lima tahun kemudian, Taehyung mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri mengamati proses pengeluaran telur-telur dari naga betina Romanian Longhorn.

“Berapa telur?” Tanya Edwin, partner barunya yang berasal dari New Zealand yang baru saja bekerja tiga minggu ini. Ia seorang mutasi dari Peru.

Taehyung melirik jam sakunya lalu menoleh pada Edwin yang membawa buku catatan, “baru dua telur dalam empat jam. Dan sepertinya memang hanya dua.” Taehyung mendesah.

Romanian Longhorn merupakan salah satu naga yang terancam punah karena banyaknya penyihir jahat yang mengincar tanduknya untuk dijadikan campuran ramuan. Sekalipun kawasan ini sudah dijadikan kawasan konservasi, nyatanya dalam setahun pasti akan ada setidaknya satu naga yang tewas karena tanduknya di curi. Dan hal itu sangat keterbalikan dengan perkembangan si Romanian Longhorn sendiri.

Populasi yang semakin langka, serta rendahnya tingkat perkembangbiakannya, membuat kementrian sihir Roma kian mengetatkan penjagaan. Romanian Longhorn hanya akan bertelur setidaknya sepuluh tahun sekali, itupun tidak dalam jumlah yang banyak, juga tidak dengan tingkat kehidupan yang tinggi. Bayi Romanian Longhorn ini merupakan bayi naga yang rentan, tak jarang pula ada yang meninggal saat mencoba membuka cangkang telurnya namun ia tak memiliki tenaga atau cangkang telurnya sendiri yang terlalu tebal.

“Kamu sudah melihat Northies?” Taehyung menggeleng atas ucapan Edwin.

Northies, Romanian Longhorn yang baru saja menetas seminggu lalu, masih kecil, rentan namun sangat menggemaskan.

“Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan menunggu sampai ia kuat baru aku mau menemuinya.” Ucap Taehyung yang mendapatkan senyuman maklum dari Edwin.

Taehyung ini terlalu berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, ia juga seorang yang perasa, ia tidak suka melihat bayi-bayi Longhorn yang masih harus berjuang mempertahankan diri mereka sendiri. Taehyung tidak tega, ia selalu berkeinginan merawat mereka, namun tidak bisa. Tugasnya hanya mengamati dan menjaga. Untuk urusan bertahan hidup, naga-naga itu harus berjuang sendiri.

“Kak, Northies sudah bisa menyemburkan api, lho.” Dengan kaget Taehyung berbalik, di sana, di dekat pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan balutan formal kantoran juga senyum yang ditujukan untuk Taehyung seorang.

“Jungkook, ngapain ke sini?” Taehyung berjalan cepat ke arah Jungkook, menatap laki-laki yang masih memberikan senyum hangat untuknya itu.

“Kakak ngga mau liat Northies?” Jungkook meraih pergelangan tangan Taehyung, mencoba menarik pria yang di dagunya mulai tumbuh rambut-rambut halus yang membuat Jungkook kegelian walaupun hanya melihatnya.

“Ngga, Jung.” Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook, ia menggeleng lemah.

“Northies udah bisa nyemburin api, lho, kak.” Ujar Jungkook antusias, “aku ngga mau tau! Kak Taehyung harus ikut!”

Jungkook menariknya keluar dari hutan, ini bukan jalan ke sangkar Northies, mereka hanya berlari menjauhi hutan dengan tawa kecil di bibir Jungkook sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ladang rerumputan yang luas, di sana ia melihat ada sebuah tenda. Seingat Taehyung saat ia memasuki hutan tadi pagi, ia tidak melewati atau bahkan melihat tenda tersebut.

“Kejutan!” Taehyung kaget bukan main saat mendapati keluarganya, keluarga Jungkook, teman-temannya, pokoknya semua orang yang ia kenal ada di dalam tenda tersebut.

“Ibu?” Taehyung menggumamkan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya mengacungkan gelas ke arahnya.

“Apa ini, Jung?” Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

“Selamat hari jadi pernikahan, kak!” Jungkook memeluk Taehyung lembut, konfeti yang telah disiapkan meletus di udara. Suara hiruk pikuk seruan mengucapkan selamat pada Jungkook dan Taehyung diterima oleh indera pendengaran Taehyung.

“Jung,” Taehyung berbisik, memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook sambil mengecupi bahu Jungkook yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

“Terima kasih,” ucapnya tulus yang dibalas anggukan lucu oleh Jungkook, “padahal, aku ingin memberimu kejutan malam nanti tapi malah kamu duluan yang memberiku kejutan.”

“ _ Huh _ ? Kak Taehyung mau ngasih aku apa?” Jungkook melepaskan pelukan mereka, melihat tepat di kedua mata Taehyung. Ia penasaran.

“Aku sudah meminta ijin cuti untukmu. Kita akan pulang ke London minggu depan.” Jungkook tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Taehyung.

“Serius, kak?” Taehyung mengangguk dalam pelukan.

“Berapa lama?” Tanya Jungkook lagi.

“Dua minggu.” Jungkook menjerit senang yang membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka melihat penuh selidik.

“Lama sekali? Apa tidak apa-apa kak Tae meninggalkan Northies selama itu?” Jungkook menatap Taehyung khawatir.

Pasalnya, sejak menikah setahun lalu, baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung langsung disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Terutama Taehyung yang terlalu berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya menjaga naga-naga yang mulai langka ini.

Sedikit lucu memang mengingat bagaimana dulu obrolan singkat Jungkook yang sangat blak-blakan pada Taehyung membuat mereka akhirnya bisa sampai menikah dan hidup bersama di Romania.

Setelah menyelesaikan ujian N.E.W.T dan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, Taehyung langsung meminta ijin pada sang ibu untuk pergi ke Romania, mengejar cita-citanya sebagai pengurus konservasi Romania.

Taehyung fokus pada karir dan pekerjaannya, sampai dua tahun kemudian ia mendapati Jungkook berdiri di kawasan hutan lindung Romanian Longhorn dengan senyum lebar menggemaskan yang selalu Taehyung rindukan. Ia baru berani mengajak Jungkook berpacaran saat itu, alasannya klasik, ingin menjadi pria mapan yang pantas untuk orang terkasih, dan Jungkook menerima alasan itu karena ia pun berpikiran hal yang sama.

Namun, satu tahun bersama membuat Taehyung kadang tidak bisa menahan diri sampai ia akhirnya meminta Jungkook untuk menikah dengannya yang tentu saja akan dijawab  _ iya  _ dengan senang hati oleh Jungkook. Ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama hanya untuk kata-kata  _ Jung, ayo menikah _ yang diucapkan setelah mereka berciuman di balik pintu apartemen mereka yang hanya akan dihuni dua minggu sekali karena padatnya pekerjaan mereka yang membuat tidak sempat untuk pulang ke rumah. Terutama Taehyung yang harus bekerja di sisi paling selatan Romania.

“Aku percaya sama Edwin. Dia bisa diandalkan, lagipula keperluan kita ke London lebih mendesak.” Ucap Taehyung ragu-ragu.

“Keperluan apa?” Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya.

“Aku,” Taehyung melirik ibunya yang tersenyum hangat seolah menguatkannya pada apa yang akan Taehyung sampaikan pada Jungkook, “aku meminta ibu untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh kementerian sihir London.” Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

“Untuk apa?” Tanya Jungkook keheranan.

“Mencari anak keturunan penyihir yang tidak memiliki orang tua,” Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang masih menatapnya bingung, “dan ibu menemukannya.” Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku kemejanya.

“Wah, cantik sekali!” Jungkook melihat foto tersebut, seorang bayi perempuan sedang tertawa ke arah kamera.

“Namanya Jennaira,” Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung, “dan aku berniat menyematkan  _ Kim  _ untuk nama belakangnya.” Taehyung berdeham kikuk.

“Bagaimana menurutmu?” Taehyung menatap Jungkook harap-harap cemas. Mereka memang pernah membahas perihal  _ keturunan  _ tapi memang tidak jelas kapan mereka akan siap untuk hal  _ ini _ . Namun, satu bulan belakangan, sejak Northies dan yang lainnya menatas, Taehyung merasa ia ingin sekali menjadi seorang ayah. Ia melihat bagaimana Scot, ayah Northis, Longhorn jantan, menjaga kawanannya dengan protektif.

Taehyung juga merasakan itu. Ia merasa ingin lebih  _ valid  _ dalam menjaga Jungkook. Ia ingin bukan hanya Jungkook yang ia jaga dan lindungi namun seorang lainnya yang  _ mungkin  _ nanti akan menjadi bagian keluarga kecilnya.

“ _ Jennaira Kim _ ? Gumam Jungkook yang diangguki kaku oleh Taehyung.

“Bagaimana?” Taehyung mulai tak sabaran, “Jung, kamu membunuh secara perlahan. Katakan kalau tidak suka, jangan diam.” Taehyung menangkup pipi tembam Jungkook yang memerah karena angin musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook justru mencium bibir Taehyung di depan banyak orang yang menimbulkan sorak-sorai menyenangkan bagi keduanya.

“Aku mau! Mau, kak!” Jungkook terisak bahagia, “akhirnya, aku akan jadi ayah!” Jungkook berlari ke arah ayah dan ibunya. Taehyung bernapas lega. Ia takut ini terlalu cepat dan Jungkook belum siap. Bahkan, Jungkook baru dua tahun bekerja, ini pasti masa-masa  _ hectic _ nya dalam pekerjaan.

“Selamat ya, bro. Akhirnya, kamu punya keberanian juga untuk mengangkat anak.” Namjoon mendekat ke arah Taehyung dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang meminum susu di gendongannya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

“Merawat anak kecil tidak akan buruk, kok. Apalagi, Jason anak yang baik.” Seokjin datang dengan sebuah  _ cupcake  _ lucu yang langsung ia berikan pada anak laki-laki yang menerimanya secara gembira.

“Tidak mengganggu pekerjaan kak Jin sebagai Auror, ‘kan?” Seokjin terkekeh, kekhawatiran Taehyung mengingatkan ia dulu saat ia menerima tawaran untuk merawat Jason, anak kedua dari kakak laki-lakinya bersama sang istri. Namjoon dulu juga sempat berpikir begitu, namun Seokjin selalu meyakinkan Namjoon kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

“Percayalah, kalau Jungkook sudah mau, berarti ia sudah siap dan ia tidak akan pernah merasa terganggu oleh itu.” Seokjin tersenyum, Namjoon juga tersenyum.

.

“Pagi, Jenna!” Jungkook mengecup pipi gembul anak perempuan yang sudah sah menjadi anaknya dan Taehyung sejak empat bulan lalu.

Mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook, memutuskan untuk membawa Jenna bersama mereka ke Romania, bergantian menjaga bayi mungil berusia tujuh bulan itu. Taehyung sering membawa Jenna ke hutan, mengenalkan gadis kecil itu pada naga-naga tak ramah penghuni hutan. Bahkan, Taehyung membawa Jenna bertemu Northies yang sudah bisa terbang dan mencari makannya sendiri walaupun masih sangat rapuh. Butuh waktu dua sampai tiga tahun sama naga itu bisa benar-benar terbang tanpa terjatuh.

“Pagi ini Jenna sama papa, ya? Ayah harus kerja, Northies sakit.” Jungkook menggendong Jenna sambil menatap Taehyung yang sedang memakai kemejanya di depan cermin. Pipi Jungkook memerah saat melihat cakaran di tulang selangka Taehyung. Astaga, ia harus potong kuku sebelum bercinta dengan Taehyung.

“Kalian mau ikut saja?” Taehyung berbalik sambil mengancingkan kemejanya, Jungkook mendelik tidak suka. Ia jadi merasa geli tiap kali melihat dada bidang Taehyung, ia selalu ingin mengecupnya.

“Tidak, nanti kamu kesusahan. Lagian di luar panas sekali. Kasian Jenna.” Taehyung melirik jendela yang ada di kamar mereka lalu mendesah. Benar juga. Musim panas memang selalu tidak bersahabat untuk anak kecil.

“Ya sudah, kalau begitu.” Taehyung meraih mantelnya, mengecup bibir Jungkook lama, dibubuhi lumatan-lumatan kecil sampai suara bersin Jenna membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dengan terpaksa.

“Aku masih ingin sama kamu.” Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook lalu mengecup pipi Jenna.

“Makanya, cepat buatkan ramuan agar Northies cepat sembuh.” Ujar Jungkook yang langsung diangguki oleh Taehyung.

“Baiklah.” Mereka berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga yang di tengah ruangan terdapat kuali tua yang merupakan sebuah  _ portkey _ yang tiap harinya Jungkook dan Taehyung gunakan untuk berangkat kerja. Namun, ketika harus membawa Jenna, mereka harus menggunakan kendaran  _ muggle _ agar Jenna tidak sakit.

“Aku pergi.” Ucap Taehyung dengan berat hati yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan oleh Jungkook.

“Ayah, semangat kerjanya!” Taehyung tersenyum.

“ _ I love you _ , Jung.”

“ _ I love you _ , kak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work!  
> I love you so much, guys!  
> Please do leave some feedbacks for me! :)  
> Thank you so much!xoxo


End file.
